The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing 1-(3-trialkylsilylphenyl)-2,2,2-trifluoromethyl ethanones which are useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and senile dementia as disclosed by Schirlin, et al. in European Patent Application Publication No. 0 409 676, published Jan. 23, 1991.